


莫比乌斯

by niyoo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyoo/pseuds/niyoo
Summary: 奇杰 | 王麦 | 微赛博朋克，年龄操作，剧情流





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小杰喝醉了，奇犽去接他，路上遇到了一起杀人劫车案

稍早些时候，奇犽收到了小杰打来的求救电话，巴掌大的荧光显示屏里塞满少年扭曲的脸，嘈杂声从他身后窜透屏幕窜进奇犽的耳朵里。他那往日神气而挺直的剑眉飘高了，充满了精气神的眼睛此刻也聚不起神来，他垂着眼皮，眼角里还噙着些泪花。

他试图调整姿势让自己的脸移到屏幕中央映得完整一些，可画面却越调越歪，奇犽扔了手中的摄影杂志低头找不知跑到那里了的右脚拖鞋，再瞧屏幕时上面是少年收紧的喉结，屏幕晃动了一下而后是一只肉质饱满的嘴唇，奇犽从桌子底找到了拖鞋，他舔了一下嘴唇，原本的小小不满此时突然化为了一片感激。

“实话说我这次真救不了你。”

奇犽悠悠地说，脸上带着一些幸灾乐祸。

屏幕那边传来一阵沾着奶气的回应：“我知道，可我实在是撑不下去了，大人的世界也太可怕了！？”

小杰口中的“大人的世界”指的是他的第一个正式酒场，六课上下十来号人，除去一个经常神隐在外几个电话都叫不回来的凯特外，撸了恰巧路过的酷拉皮卡来了一场盛大的部门聚餐，连自动人形办公机器人波特克林都来凑热闹。名义上为了庆祝上一场大案成功结案，顺带为来了一个多月的实习生小杰做欢迎会，实际上大家只是想借着这由头好好砍那抠门的科长一顿，顺带报复一下这个大半年都不松口给个假的家伙。

小杰本来没料到得喝酒，他才成年，酒味倒是闻过可这乖孩子还没沾过半杯以上的酒。比斯姬大方而毫不留情地在他面前立了一大杯：我们的大功臣，案子能破一半都是你小子的功劳，你不喝可不行。

小杰实诚地连连推辞，不，功劳其实是奇犽的，我能想到那个线索都是受奇犽的点拨。

那就把他也叫来嘛，比斯姬倒是豪爽，我们都不见外，那小子嘛，成天在科里走进走出也算半个六课人了不是。

哎嘿嘿，小杰挠头憨厚一笑，就这一愣，半杯子酒被灌下了肚。

奇犽挂了电话，摸起搭在沙发靠背上的外套穿上，锁上门往楼顶的车库走去。

奇犽和小杰租的房子在一栋旧楼上，楼里的灯光不甚良好，一到夜晚楼道里的灯就飘闪不停。奇犽走出电梯，他感觉有什么东西硌了一下脚，楼顶没装灯，地面上黑糊糊的一片，他没在意地把那玩意往旁一踢，向着安静停在车位里的小瓦格力¹走去。

这车是奇犽从二哥糜稽那里低价收来的，老型号了，如今能开着实是个奇迹，奇犽也不知道会是这型号被交管叫停在前还是这车把他抛锚在路上为先。糜稽有一阵极度沉迷掏旧货，他利用自己黑客的身份从黑市那找到了后门，少花了不少钱。而奇犽尾随在他身后，以不打折就把他钻后门的这事张扬出去为把柄又获得了不少好处。当然这事过后，糜稽对奇犽恨的牙痒痒。

友客鑫夜晚的雾色比白天更浓，霓虹灯的光在雾中错乱地折射，空气也如同被染上了颜色。奇犽驱车驶过一座座拔地而起的大楼，三米四五的小瓦格力渺小得如同飞行在高大松树林里的一只麻雀，只不过这些松树方正冰冷，内里和外表均闪着缭乱的光。

他从变换着画面的巨大屏幕前飞过，屏幕上有个巨大的女人面孔，漆黑而无神的眼睛紧紧盯着奇犽和他老旧的车。驾着车钻过夹在飞行道上的发光玻璃游廊后，奇犽瞥了一眼时间，0：44，半开着的杂物夹中一张唱片晃出的光吸引了他的注意力。对了，奇犽想到，正好可以打发一下时间。

奇犽空出一只手把唱片捞出来，塞进车上自带的播放器里，先是一阵刺耳的刺啦声，紧接着Queen的声音荡漾在染满光怪陆离灯色的小车厢中。

奇犽和小杰一度热衷于收集老旧的唱片，那个时候他们还在上高中。他们在一些不起眼的街头小摊前流连忘返，合租的房子书架上被披头士、皇后乐队或是鲍勃迪伦挤满。奇犽现在还能回忆起每一张是从哪里掏来的，比如现在放着的这张是他们在西城区一家仄陋拥挤的棚屋里发现的，摊主把它夹在一堆地理图志里，那些图志着实已是老东西了，上面的景色奇犽没见过，小杰也没见过，他们的父辈估计也没见过，那些景色大概只留在三代之前的人们的梦里。

那时是夏天，他们穿着背心，后背被汗浸透。小杰的草莓冰激凌滴到了短裤上凝成一团怎么也抹不掉的粉红色污渍，一只流浪猫在他的小腿肚上蹭来蹭去。棚区的灯是用简陋的工业废灯泡拼凑起来的，用电线拧起垂在不高的顶棚上，有的人会把线捋一捋，有的干脆放任它们垂在摊子一旁。

摊子与摊子紧密地挤在一起，只留下一条狭窄的连垃圾车也难以通行的人行道。路上人挤人，每个人的肌肤上都凝着一层细密的汗，在质量不甚良好的昏黄炽灯照射下油光发亮如同抹着古铜色的油。

“These are the days/It never rains but it pours…”²

默丘里还没有把“s”的尾音甩开，奇犽的眼前出现一个巨大的不速之客，还好他反应迅速，车身往旁一带，与那辆不要命了轰鸣飞过的疯车擦身而过，平稳地驶回了原车道。那是辆载货车，擦肩而过的瞬间奇犽看到了车体上喷漆的符号，“M”，那个制造了世界百分之七十五的电子脑的M公司。

奇犽依旧心有余悸，他空出右手调出通讯系统决定给这个冒失的司机一个苦头，突然他意识到事情有些不同寻常——那辆车的编号被刻意遮挡住了。奇犽以他十八年来的人生经验以及半年多的业余侦探经历，敏锐地嗅到了一丝危险的味道。再转一个弯便是临时停靠站，奇犽向下扫了一眼，站台上躺着一个人，如同那些随处可见的街边醉汉一样倒在闪着绿灯的绿标柱下，一个投诉电话大概不够了，奇犽想。

奇犽也不知道自己是出于好奇心还是突如其来的正义感，总之他停下了车。走近看那人的姿势十分怪异，如同被摁住两头反向拧压的麻花，他并不是个惯常意义上的醉汉，没有哪个醉汉会把自己浸在这摊半凝固散发着铁锈的黑色汁液里，并且扼断自己的脖子。

柱子的另一侧地上立着两只烟屁股，歪扭地躺在地上，有被狠狠踩过一遍的痕迹，它们属于这个已经断了气的男人，这个犯烟瘾而临时停车的可怜烟鬼。奇犽掏了掏男人的口袋，找出工作证对着男人看了一眼，是本人，他检查了一下男人颈后电子脑接口，不需要插入检查，电子脑已经以可视程度被破坏了。

这个男人就是那辆车的真正主人，而现在他已经死了，身体变得冰冷僵硬。他的车正在被某个人控制着该死地向某个地方奔驰，载着某些有人想要的东西，而他不知道，他永远也无法知道了。他的妻儿，是的，他有一个妻子和一个五六岁的小女儿，他的妻儿几个小时后会接到他的消息，也许再晚一点儿。他的小小嗜好要了他的命，不过也说不准，这是他的命运，他已经被盯上了，而盯上他的那个人或者说那些人，心狠手辣，是亡命之徒。

哦还有，那些货十分特殊。

奇犽把掏出来的东西原封不动地放了回去，不忘抹掉自己的痕迹。他垂眼看了这个男人一眼，转身回到自己的车上。奇犽并不打算做什么，他的冷漠让他打算直接默默离开，忘记这场降临在某个不知名家庭的致命打击。

他启动了车子，垂着头的男人在他的后视镜中无言沉默。

靠，奇犽在心里骂了一句，他伸手拨通了报警电话。

 

当奇犽赶到时，聚会已经结束了，人已经零零散散地走了一大半，剩下的几个摇摇晃晃挤在街边等叫来的快车，看那样子都喝得挺高。

小杰的状态与电话里的截然相反，兴奋异常地拉着奇犽扬言要带他去海上捉鲸鱼，奇犽弹了一下他热乎乎的大脑门不由分说地把他塞进车厢。比斯姬在一旁捧着脸，神色里带着无边羡慕，还是有男朋友的好多贴心还专车接送。

奇犽瘪了瘪嘴，多嘴的老太婆，话还没出口被一边的酷拉皮卡冷静地捂住。

奇犽留了点冷汗，带着感激的神色望了一眼酷拉皮卡，同时发现他眼睛里半点醉意也没有，在这群人中显得格外鹤立鸡群。他想到了那场车祸，不过并没有开口。

回家的路上，奇犽不时歪头望一眼坐在副驾上的小杰，此时他已经彻底变得安静，头歪在座椅靠枕上，目光温顺地看着前方。霓虹灯艳丽的色彩透过车窗照进车子里，他的侧脸时而透着红色时而被染为蓝色，阴影衬出他小巧的还带着些孩子气的侧脸，下巴淹没在黑暗里，嘴唇被镀上了一层奇异而诱人的光。他的眸子里含着一些晶莹剔透的晶体，在忽明忽暗的车厢中如同细碎的珍珠。

奇犽没有开窗，车厢里充斥着小杰身上的酒气，可这味道并不刺鼻，奇犽甚至从中嗅到了一丝甜味，它们混和着小杰身上独特的气息，有些新鲜又有些让奇犽莫名激动。奇犽控制着自己专心凝视前方，可身边人的甘气却不断地冒进他的鼻中。

像是他们一起吃过的柠檬糖，像是溏心巧克力，撒着奶酪沫的香草冰激凌。

但无论是什么，此刻的它都如此美味。

 

凌晨一点的城市披着终日不灭的灯火，层层楼宇淹没在潮湿的雾气里，雾气打散本就眼花缭乱的色彩，车飞驰于其中如同透过游过被漂染上色的海。这里的白天等同于黑夜，这里的夜晚与白昼无异，一切不分昼夜地轮转，麦斯基大楼永远托着它楼顶的施工灯牌凝望着乌有的巴比伦，自动化工厂一刻不停地向外卷着黑烟，廉价的啤酒桶水龙头总在流淌。

奇犽把车停在楼顶停车场，远处的教堂顶灯灭了一颗，他走到副驾前打开车门轻轻拍了拍小杰的肩：“到家了，还能自己走吗？”

小杰没回答，迷离的目光在奇犽俯下的脸上看了一会，似乎在辨认对方是谁。他眨了眨眼睛，接着憨憨地笑了：“奇犽，我没醉。”

“好的好的，你没醉。”

奇犽叹了一口气，这并不是小杰第一次沾酒，但想来他还是第一次见到小杰真正喝醉的样子，他们向来都不是安分守纪的儿童，还未成年时就曾相约偷尝过不少酒，不过每次都是浅尝辄止从不越界。奇犽看着小杰，笑得无可奈何，原来小杰喝醉了酒会是如此乖巧，虽说也冒出来了不少他无法理解的反常举动。

奇犽松开扶着车门的手，打算把小杰搀起来，冷不丁间一双热乎乎的手一把抱住了脸。奇犽向前趔趄了一下，差点跌进对方的怀里，而此时那双手的主人的脸上正带着一抹奇怪的微笑。那手在奇犽的脸上停滞了一会儿，捏着他的双颊揉了揉，一只往他的嘴唇去，一只顺着鼻梁摸过了他的眼。

奇犽下意识想要挣脱出来，可这个倒霉的姿势让他的腰直发软，吃不上劲。他睁开眼发现自己和小杰离得是如此之近，脸对着脸，他的眼睛可以直接看到映在小杰眼中的自己，他的皮肤拂过小杰吐出的气息，他的鼻尖对着小杰的鼻尖。

小杰正以一种异常认真的表情凝视着他，一双眼睛直直地望着他，这让奇犽不由自主想起实验课上被他卡在镜头下的白鼠。奇犽感觉全身的血此时都往头上涌去，他张了张嘴巴可没能出声，这时小杰突然松开了手。

似乎什么都未曾发生。

奇犽把小杰领回家，他拉着小杰的手，而小杰一声不吭地乖乖跟在他的身后，他说小杰抬脚，于是小杰就抬脚，他说小杰转身，小杰就乖巧转身换一只手继续紧紧抓住奇犽。

他带着小杰回到他们的小小合租房，这是间三室一厅的老结构房子，远离市中心，坐落在贫民区和闹事的交界处。这楼的年代久远，水电倒是不缺只不过经常出些毛病。交通便利，租金合算，吸引了三教九流之辈来自租住。这使得这片地带呈现出令人惊异的辉煌之外也变成了友客鑫比较乱的街区之一，很少有学生仔来此租住。

小杰和奇犽算是例外，一个警校预备毕业生，一个自称截拳道³九级，平日里安分守纪好市民模样，在路上遇到个五大三粗的疤子脸也处变不惊。

放在门口的雨伞不知什么时候倒在了地上，奇犽俯下身子去扶，这才意识到自己还握着小杰的手。小杰的手柔软、温热，五个指头自然地蜷着缩在他的手掌里，奇犽抓着小杰的手，感到掌心里全是小杰的气息。

“我们到家了。”奇犽干咳了一声，用另一只手的手背抹了一把突然发热的脸颊。

小杰的表情如在梦中，他舒心地一笑，傻傻的如同得到了心爱棉花糖的小孩子。他身子往后一仰似乎要躺下去，奇犽赶紧抱住他扶住他的肩膀。

“你等等，还没到房间呢。”

奇犽指导着小杰把外套脱掉，褪掉鞋子换成兔子头拖鞋。解鞋带的时候奇犽俯身帮助他，小杰的黑发扎着奇犽的脖子，奇犽的肩膀不由自主抖了一下，一种奇异的感觉颤抖地刺进心脏。

奇犽叫着小杰回房间，穿过窄小的客厅，暗灰色沙发上横着奇犽离家前随意翻看的摄影杂志，蓝绿色方格红边地毯卷起了一角，餐桌上的茶早已断了热气。奇犽和小杰的房间门对着门，奇犽在左小杰在右，房间里的灯没开，对面楼上紫红色的霓虹灯透过奇犽房间的窗户打在两扇门之间的走廊上，两个房间似乎由那滩淡淡的紫红色连为了一体。

奇犽望了一眼小杰微微摇晃着的背影，扭头看着餐桌上的玻璃杯问：“要水吗？”小杰没有回答，奇犽回过头看着小杰径直向左拐毫不犹豫地进了自己的房间，奇犽站在原地愣了一下快步跟着进了房间。

小杰已经扑到了奇犽的床上，奇犽伸手去捞小杰，像是在捞一条搁浅了的鱼。

“……你走错房间了！”

小杰用迷茫的半睁着的黑色大眼睛看着奇犽，似乎不理解他的话。小杰的眸子里反射着紫红色的光亮，眉眼被酒浸得柔和得软作一团，平日里绷紧的脸部肌肉此时松弛下来让他显得似乎小了许多，脸也变得肉呼呼的。他奴了奴嘴巴，含糊地嘟囔了一句：“想睡觉。”声音软软的带着点奶气，像是在撒娇。

奇犽的心中顿时软塌下一大片，一种对小动物的强烈保护欲涌上心头。但很快他又意识到，不行这可是我的床！

“知道你想睡觉，不过要到那边去睡才行！”

奇犽爬上床，半跪着用膝盖支撑身体的重量，弯下腰伸出双臂去扶小杰的肩膀试图把他从床上弄起来，这时小杰抱着被子的胳膊突然张开一把抓住了奇犽的胳膊，奇犽躲了一下结果脖子被小杰的另一只手搂住，整个人跌在了床上，身子一半被小杰紧紧抱住另一半横在了床尾。

奇犽的脑袋就枕在小杰的胸口，他清楚地听到小杰那有节奏的、有力而充满活力的心跳声，他随着小杰的呼吸而起伏，感受到小杰呼出的气息吐在了自己裸露的后颈上。他们贴得如此之近，只隔着两层单薄的衣服，小杰身上温暖的味道以呛鼻的烟酒味道裹住了奇犽。

奇犽感觉自己的心在狂跳，与此同时，从下半身传来不妙的讯号，他知道自己必须赶紧脱离这个处境。

奇犽·揍敌客自十二岁遇到杰·富力士后便一直在他身旁，最远的距离是小杰在东南区封闭式训练三天奇犽在大学实验室窝了两天半，最近的距离是高中毕业期鬼屋探险一个女生被巨型电子蟑螂吓得跳起连环掰倒了一大片把小杰撞到奇犽的背上。而此刻，他们的最近距离记录被刷新了。

奇犽费了九牛二虎之力才从小杰钳子般的怀抱中逃了出来，他知趣地放弃了把小杰弄走的打算，从小杰房里取来了睡衣给他换上。奇犽本做好了再战一场的心理准备，可小杰却像酒醒了一般乖巧地借着他的协助换好了衣服。不过尽管如此，这一通折腾下来奇犽仍旧流了一身的汗，如同一个刚滚出来的狼狈落汤鸡。

时间已经不早了，一番活动后奇犽觉得自己身上又酸又乏。奇犽把小杰弄乱的被子整理好和他了声道晚安，刚准备离开小杰紧闭的眼睛突然睁开。奇犽没动，他顺从地看着小杰从被窝中伸出两只滚烫的手抓住了自己的脸并凑近了自己。小杰用有些冰凉的鼻尖碰了碰奇犽的额头然后用温热的嘴唇轻轻吻了一下那里。

奇犽愣在床前，摸着带着小杰余温印记的额头，仿佛那个潮湿的地方已经刻在了他的身上。

打在地板上的霓虹不知何时转为了橙色，奇犽回过神来，起身拉上窗帘。他揉着变得迟钝了的脑袋走出房间，准备凑和着在小杰屋里睡一晚，哦对了，在睡之前他得解决一个问题。

奇犽在靠近厨房的卫生间里解决了这个问题。

现在，这个城市该入睡了，奇犽也该入睡了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1.小瓦格力：我随手捏造的车名
> 
> 2.“These are the days/It never rains but it pours…”：出自Queen乐队的《Under Pressure》，推荐哦
> 
> 3.截拳道：奇犽编的当然就是我编的，其实算个个人趣味de彩蛋…
> 
> -
> 
> 列两个带来了很大启发的作品：
> 
> 1.雷蒙德·钱德勒系列，他的硬汉风格，尤其是他的《漫长的告别》
> 
> 2.《攻壳机动队》


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奇犽发觉有人企图陷害自己，小麦被绑架，小杰与凯特前往调查

男人早上吃的是汉堡肉，加一点黑胡椒酱以及发臭的蒜末，也许是细腰肥牛肉也许是黑脸绵羊肉，但管他是什么生物，人造牛羊吃起来都是一个味道。掺了肉的腥气以及蛋白质，粘在胃里上哈出的臭气足以使人昏厥——奇犽现在就在忍受这种味道的摧残。

男人的手臂上布满黑色的又长又粗的汗毛，昏暗的光线下显得像一团恶心的苔藓。他是个粗人，挽起的袖子上沾着淡黄色汗渍，肌肉线条分明，嘴横鼻子歪，叼着一支烟，可是还没有点燃，这点上奇犽还算是感谢他。他用舌头舔着上牙齿想把粘在牙齿上的人造生菜叶弄下来，他可真是笨拙至极，奇犽觉得自己的耐心差不多已经见底了。

门被不紧不慢地敲了几下，走进来一个穿着灰色西装的男人。他矮而肥胖，头发抹得油光可鉴，奶酪似的又油又滑的肥脸，小眼睛配粗眉毛，被什么东西拍扁了似的塌鼻子，发黄的薄嘴唇，黑色小胡子翘在两边，自以为十分讲究地挽成了几近相同的弧度。

“他还是什么都没说？”

那男人皱着眉点了点头，向后退了一步。

胖男人走到距离奇犽不近不远的距离，他捏了捏自己的小胡子，小眼睛眯成一条缝饶有趣味地打量着奇犽。

“我认得你，同时也为你深深感到惋惜，我亲爱的小少爷，人人都有年轻气盛的时候，是的我也有，谁没有个叛逆的少年时期呢？可是你显然玩的太过火了，过火，不过并非无药可救，随便说点什么吧，将来你一定会感谢我的。”

瓦金斯·克劳迪，奇犽突然想起来了，这个胖男人是东南区的副署长，他以前听小杰提到过。

“我想我有权保持沉默，我什么也不知道。”奇犽悠悠地说，但他的心里已经有了一丝疑惑，“你们把我请过来的托辞——作为证人，不过很可惜我没什么可说的。”

“斯科莱，把那东西给他看。”克劳迪用指关节敲了敲横在自己和奇犽面前的那张铁桌子，脸上带着些不耐烦，奇犽看得出他在努力憋着自己冒火的拳头，奇犽微微抬了抬下巴，他倒是希望他出手，好让自己活动一下筋骨以及消消气。

让我们把时间追溯到几小时前，奇犽刚从小杰的床上醒来。他合着手躺在床上定了定神，缓缓想起自己为什么会呆在这张床上以及凌晨发生的那些事情，他爬下床后去自己的房间看了眼小杰，那家伙还在睡，像个小孩子一样，嘴角淌着一缕口水，睡相滑稽而毁形象。

奇犽轻轻掩上了门，走进厨房给自己倒了杯水，接着他出了门。

奇犽在外面晃悠了一圈，买了点早餐，他提着袋子走进电梯里，门正要关上时一只黑色皮鞋突然探了进来，两个男子紧接着踏进了电梯，他们穿着便装可奇犽一眼就察觉出了他们的身份。那种警惕而又训练有素的目光，装作若无其事又紧绷着不露破绽的身体动作，条子走到哪里都是条子。

“奇犽·揍敌客吧？”其中一个向奇犽出示了自己的证件，“我是斯科莱，跟我们走一趟吧。”

奇犽在发现他们的瞬间便已经明白了前因后果，他有点后悔自己昨天的多管闲事，这两人无非是因为那桩案子来的，不过奇犽觉得跟他们跑一趟也无所谓，他只是不想让这些家伙打扰小杰睡觉。

电梯门关闭的时候一条空旷而狭窄的走廊安静地凝视着他，一切一如他离开的时候的模样，地板上的弧形裂纹张着嘴巴，消防灯闪着微弱的红蓝光芒，尽头，他还没能望见尽头，他们便全都消失了，在奇犽的眼前。一扇紧紧闭合了的金属色的门帘，倒映着他的蓝色眼睛。

电梯回到了一楼，奇犽跟着两人走出了电梯，上车前他趁两人不注意背着手发了条消息。

事实证明跟这些人打交道再小心也不过分，如果可以的话你最好留一手，铺条后路给自己，然后快点溜。

视频里出现一个熟悉而又陌生的身影，姑且顺着他们的说辞把这个人叫做“奇犽·揍敌客”，这位“奇犽先生”倚着柱子和抽烟的司机说了几句话，开始的确是在交谈，但末了似乎起了争执，不过即便如此这位“奇犽先生”还是和蔼地拍了拍司机的肩膀。接下来他彻底进入了摄像头的死角里，但我们似乎能大概地猜出他做了什么——因为那可怜的男人倒下了。接着“奇犽先生”不紧不慢地从死角里踱了出来，他钻进车子里不知道干了些什么，但他一定更换了某些程序，他下了车，而那辆无人驾驶的货车向着黑暗一头扎了进去。

“如果你想要辩解这个遮着脸的人并不是你，那我可以提前告诉你，监控中的人电子脑识别码与你的一致，那就是你，现在你可以回答我了，你把它藏到哪里了？”克劳迪关掉了视频，看着奇犽。

奇犽的脸上没有表情，他知道有人试图栽赃他。

“我想我有一个替身，那人不仅喜欢假扮人还喜欢玩弄愚蠢的条子。”

克劳迪的小胡子在颤抖，他的脸上显现出一种焦躁的神情，他在克制自己的愤怒。

奇犽的心里反而很平静，他静静地看着面前的两位警官，两人正交换着眼神，斯科莱走上前按住了奇犽的手臂从腰上拽出来了个细皮条样的东西。

“抱歉老兄，现在要给你弄上这玩意儿了，放聪明点，不要反抗。”

“我劝你不要白费这力气。”

奇犽笑了笑，没有反抗。

斯科莱面无表情地给他戴上了手铐，奇犽低头一边看着自己的手腕一边活动了活动手指，软式手铐戴着的感觉着实有些奇妙，你感觉不到什么特别的感觉，可你的手脖的确已经被拷住了，无法分开。

克劳迪走到了奇犽身边，他晃了晃从天花板上垂下来的照明灯，饶有趣味地玩弄自己的小拇指，他把自己那肥胖的屁股倚在桌子上，翘起呲着粗毛的鼻孔。

“我的小少爷，你还没有尝过苦头，可我向你保证，你绝不会喜欢的。”

“的确有人需要受到惩罚，”奇犽仰着头看着他，灯光有些耀眼睛，他不自觉地眯了眯眼，“不过不是我。”

门口的电话铃突然响了起来，克劳迪从牙缝里挤出了一声“啧”，他回头用力瞪了一眼愣愣站在一旁的斯科莱，后者迟了好久才反应过来，走到电话前接了电话。

奇犽大概能猜到来电的内容，接下来他就像个事不关己的旁观者一般，看着斯科莱放下电话朝肥胖的克劳迪投来神色复杂的一瞥。

“……署长打来的，我们得放了他。”他艰难地把这些单词一个个地如同蹦豆子一般蹦了出来。

克劳迪用不可置信的语气大吼了一声。

“录像是假的……摄像头被人黑了，”斯科莱咽了口吐沫，“头儿，我们搞错了。”

 

奇犽从警署走出去的时候已经是中午了，他在大厅的沙发上坐了一会儿，过了一会儿，一个穿着白衬衫的金发青年拎着外套向他走来。

“谢了。”

奇犽起身，双手抄进裤子口袋里，轻轻地冲来人笑了笑。

“收到你的消息后我便介入调查了，不过既然早就预料到了，你应该昨天晚上就把这件事告诉我。”酷拉皮卡说。

奇犽不置可否地咧了咧嘴巴。

“借一步说话吧，这里不太方便。”奇犽用大拇指指了指外面。

酷拉皮卡点了点头，于是两人一起走了出去。他们之间的对话向来简洁且干脆直接，因为彼此都是聪明人，因此他们懂得彼此之间不必废话。两人来到了警署斜对面的一家咖啡店，奇犽要了一杯焦糖咖啡，酷拉皮卡表示自己什么也不需要。

“那辆车的编码被覆盖了，所以当时我就觉得不太对劲，但今天的视频里车的编码却还在——他们做对照了吗？”奇犽问。

“是同一辆车，他们已经确认过了。”酷拉皮卡回答，他紧接着问道，“你认为他们为什么会栽赃你？只是因为你恰巧在那里出现？”

“所以我觉得这事奇怪。”奇犽盯着桌上摆着的方糖盒，“按理说这种东西是事先准备好的，但我的出现是个偶然事件，电子脑识别码并不是不能伪造，我就认识一个能够做到的人，但关键是伪造那个需要时间。当时我报了警，警察应该很快就赶到现场了，所以留给他们替换的时间并不很多。”

“你的意思是说不管你当初是否出现，他们原本的栽赃对象就是你？”

“不过不排除一个可能，”奇犽抬起眼睛，犀利的蓝色眼睛直视眼前的金发青年，“他们拥有了超出我们认知的技术。”

“所以有可能只是为了炫耀自己才这么做的？”酷拉皮卡愣了一下，紧接着陷入深思，“他们其实只是偶然起意，他们知道通过你可以获得一些什么，或者说，通过你可以引起某人的注意……这么说那些人一定与你或与我有交集，是有交集而又有能力做到这些的人……”

奇犽沉默，眼神示意他继续说下去，可酷拉皮卡突然紧紧闭上了嘴。

“你有什么思路吗？”奇犽忍不住出声问他。

“没有。”

酷拉皮卡摇了摇头，但奇犽总觉得有点奇怪。他一定想到了什么，只是不愿告诉我，奇犽想。

这时咖啡端了上来，奇犽道过了谢，开始往咖啡里加方糖。

“那么我也没什么要说的了，一会你回去吗？”

“不，我呆在这里。”

奇犽惊讶地瞪着眼看着坐在对面的男子。

“你要继续跟着这个案子？”

“嗯。”

酷拉皮卡点点头，咖啡厅的灯光有一块落在他的肩上，把白衬衫渡成淡紫色，像一片盛开的薰衣草。

“还有一个可能你没有猜出来，”酷拉皮卡说道，他向前凑了凑身子眼睛盯着斜对面的警署，“你所认为的时间差也许正是被利用的地方。”

“……你是指内部？”

奇犽差点被咖啡呛到，他瞬间回忆了一遍今天见到的那几位。

“我现在还不能多说，”酷拉说着拎起外套站起身，“我得回去了，还有一些文件要弄，对了，你还是考个驾照比较好，别再被这样查到无证驾驶了。”

这句话戳了奇犽的心。

“哦。”他闷闷地应了一声，挥手和酷拉皮卡告别。

自己事情都顾不上了还在担心别人，奇犽看着酷拉皮卡离去的背影咂了咂嘴巴，现在小杰应该已经醒了吧。

 

实际上此时的小杰已经赶到了警署，他才只有小半天不在，熟悉的警署已经变了模样。六课办公区的几张桌子被拖到了一起桌子上横竖堆了几堆文件，被挖空了的档案箱歪斜地靠在桌边，桌上原本的私人物品全被推到了一个小角落，拿酷戮的小狗玩偶垂着脑袋孤零零地坐在那堆物品的顶端。

这个时代已经很少能见到纸质文件了，小杰经历过的几场案件，全都是调用的电子档案，所以今天他算是大开眼界。凯特告诉过他，尽管现今人类的电子脑覆盖率已经达到了83%，将近98%的信息都是通过虚拟数据传输，但出于安全性的考量，纸质档案依旧是保存重要资料与文件的必要方法。

莫老五守在电话前，刚放下那个另一个又响了起来；拿酷戮暴躁地冲进来和莫老五说了什么又紧接着冲了出去；凯特不在，诺布也不在，比斯姬不知道去了哪里；唯一一个相对静止的是秀托，他定在几个屏幕前，望着上面飞速滚动着的乱码。

突然莫老五拍着桌子大吼：“到底是哪个混蛋把这事告诉媒体的？！”

迟钝如小杰，此时也感觉到了这个案子的不同寻常，莫老五平日里向来温和，轻易不会发脾气或是对人大吼——可他此时的样子却像是要把通信端摔到墙上。

“小杰来了？”凯特不知道从哪里冒了出来。

正感到手足无措的小杰猛然转身，异常精神地答：“在。”

“跟我出一趟外勤。”

凯特没有废话，一个眼神示意他赶紧跟上来，小杰小跑几步追上了他。

“出发后再跟你解释。”凯特说道。

“好。”小杰回答。

小杰跟着凯特走向电梯，他发现路上遇到的人都是同样的神色匆匆。迈进电梯时，他看见诺布一脸严肃地带着一个金发男子从拐角的走廊走来。男子穿着一身高档的条纹西装，身材修长，头发微卷，脸上带着一种神秘莫测的谜样笑容，这令他与这个建筑中紧绷的氛围显得格格不入。

“帕里斯通，”凯特关上电梯门紧接着按下通往楼顶停车场的按钮，他向小杰简明扼要地介绍道，“M集团的秘书。”

“失窃案？”小杰用带着疑惑的声音问道。

“还有绑架案，”凯特补充，“今天凌晨，M集团一辆运输重要货物的货车被劫了，仅仅几分钟后，集团董事的女儿小麦在家中失踪，半小时前我们收到了犯人发来的条件确认了这是一场绑架案。现在我们要去她家一趟，你准备好了吗？”

小杰蜜糖色的眼睛精神地睁大，他咧了咧嘴，站直了身子精神抖擞地大声回答道：“当然，我随时都可以！”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凯特与小杰赶去小麦家调查，事情似乎并非想象中那么简单

女孩的世界曾经一无所有。  
她的世界是没有星月和声音的寂夜，是永远点不亮的黎明前夕，女孩不确定“自己”是否真正存在，或者说，到底什么才是“自己”？什么才是“存在”？  
她能听见渺茫的声音，不知从何处传来又不知是要飘向哪里，她能触到不同的东西，她只能模糊地去感觉，她在虚空中摸索，一切对她来说没有原点也没有界限。她在一个矛盾的交界点上，前即是后，左即是右，开始即是结束，起点即是终点。  
直到她遇到了一种声音。  
这声音是有节奏的，方正的，带着方向感与边际，这用声音为她划开了一方小小的世界，一方二十平方分米¹大，有81个规整的格子，有限却变化无穷，狭小却囊括四海的世界。  
她深深爱上了这个小小的世界并很快地融入其中，在这个小小的舞台里，她获得了存在，与此同时，“存在”也找到了她。  
女孩的世界被构建了起来。  
她可以成为一朵花，一只鸟，她可以成为一朵云，一片雨，她也可以成为“自己”。  
当她走在这个世界里，新绿从她的脚下探出，她为它引一束阳光，加一点风和雨，于是他们抽枝发芽，让这个世界再多来一些颜色，它需要伙伴，需要一些鲜亮的小生命的陪伴，它一定要有颜色，身上披上金色的柔和的闪烁的光。  
她可以肆意地接触世界，她可以成为任何她想成为的模样，她可以制造出任何自己不曾真正见过的东西。在这片由数字搭建的世界里，女孩第一次找到了自己的存在。

“……小麦是M家的养女，她们家有很多孩子，但贫困的家庭抚养不起他们，她天生双目失明，被家人视为累赘。我的老板和小麦家似乎是远亲，在她十一二岁的时候老板收养了她。因为是发生在我加入M公司之前的事情了，所以详情我知道的并不是很清楚。”  
帕里斯通一边说着一边用手整理他那条纹西服的硬领，他的体态自然，神情中带着一丝娴熟的郑重与忧愁，可他实际上似乎并不烦恼也没有一丝的慌张，绷紧的脸颊与皱紧的眉头恰到好处。  
“小麦现在是家里年纪最小的一个，她有两个比她大三岁的姐姐，还有一个大她五岁的哥哥，他们都不常回家。因为身体上的缺陷，小麦基本上都呆在家里，比起与家庭事业毫无关联的小麦小姐来说，她的哥哥姐姐们与集团的关系更加密切，他们都在为集团工作，抛头露面的场合也更多。”  
“只有保姆照顾家里的小麦吗？”  
“是的，小麦日常的饮食起居都是由电子保姆照顾的，她不常出门，活动范围不超过小花园——偶尔保姆会带她出去晒晒必要的阳光。当然，老板并没有剥夺她的受教育权，她的教育是在家庭教师协助下完成的，她痴迷于下棋，这个爱好老板也尽量满足她，偶尔还会带她出去寻找棋友。我们的电子保姆每周都要接受检查，三个月进行定时清理，数据都保存在数据库里，发现异常会尽快调试。现在使用的这个已经工作了大概三年了，我可以向您保证，我们的保姆原本没有任何问题。”  
诺布从记录仪后抬起眼睛，刚想说什么，帕里斯通手一挥：“我猜你们会需要这些记录，所以我已经拷贝了一份，传到了你们的接收员。”  
诺布不言语，他用手轻轻推了推眼镜，点头表示采纳：“您在各个方面准备的都很充分，和您合作十分愉快。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”  
帕里斯通颔首，黑色的眼睛盯着诺布，笑得弯出弧度。  
“小麦的人际关系如何，都和谁有来往？”  
“除了家里人，小麦小姐几乎不和其他人来往，就连我也只见过她几次。实话说，小麦小姐在家里的存在感并不强，这孩子总是把自己关在屋子里，大多数时间里沉迷在虚拟的世界里，这不怪她，她天生失明与世界隔绝，通过电子脑的技术才能勉强地产生对这个世界的认知，家人中她和老爷的交往是最多的，夫人也不太和她接触。”帕里斯通语气平和地说道，“家家都有难念的经，先生，您一定能理解，她的哥哥姐姐们并不是很喜欢她，他们甚至一直不能理解父亲收养了小麦的举动。现在老头子年纪越来越大，孩子们也一天比一天不安分。”  
“那么按照您的描述，这位小姐与贵公司业务完全无关，没有任何牵扯，犯人的绑架完全是出于她‘家人’的这层身份了？”  
“是的，至少我的老板认为是这样。”  
帕里斯通脸上依旧是谦和的微笑，这笑容无懈可击，他的神态以及身体动作都让人不由得对他所说出的话报以完全的信服。这样的他，恐怕即使是说出谎话也让人无法怀疑。  
“小麦小姐对我的老板而言是很重要的家人，警官先生，您说不是吗？”  
“那么绑架者提出的要求……”  
“只能说明他对M家的状况一无所知。”帕里斯通的语气毫不犹豫，他甚至笑了一下，似乎是对绑架者的嗤笑，“对那些反社会的、一意孤行地想阻止我们社会进步的垃圾们来说，手无寸铁的小麦是最容易被控制的不是吗？她真是个无辜的孩子，她本不应该承受这些，老板就是担心自己的事业会被某些小人嫉妒才如此处处小心翼翼，然而即使如此谨慎这样的事情还是发生了，作为纳税人，我想您们的工作做的并不到位……”

视频被毫无征兆地掐断了，显示屏一下子暗淡下来并渐渐变得半透明，原来被画面遮挡住的挡风玻璃和路面的形状越来越清晰。小杰有些惊讶地看向坐在主驾上驾驶车辆的凯特，是他突然掐断了小杰正在看的录像。  
“重要的部分已经看完了吧？”凯特瞥了一眼坐在副驾上的小杰，“剩下的那些不看也罢。”  
小杰愣了一下，低声应道：“嗯。”他的嘴唇紧紧抿着，视线停留在半透明的屏幕上，似乎还在回味刚才的那段对话。凯特看了一眼坐在自己身旁的助手，男孩的头垂着似乎正在努力思考着什么。  
“刚才传给你的资料也看完了吧？”  
“嗯。”  
他得到了男孩闷声的应答。  
“小杰，之前我教过你。”凯特叹了一口气，语气里有些无奈。  
“到底是什么样的家人才会做出这种事？女儿被绑架了都不露面，只让秘书出面？”男孩一边努力压制着内心的火气，一边握紧了拳头，虽然很快他便蔫了下去，可他的眼睛里依旧带着怒火，“抱歉，您教过的，工作的时候不应该带着个人情绪。”  
“你自己知道就好，大约还有两分钟到目的地，在那之前调整好你的状态，”凯特淡淡地说，“你想要的答案，等到了就知道了。”  
你会发现这些人的心脏比他们收到的钞票还要冷。这一句凯特没有说出口，他欣赏自己的小助手的赤诚和一腔热血，这是这个城市里最难得的东西，可也正是因此，他只有自己经历磨练后才能成长。  
M家的别墅位于城市的边缘，这是一处高地，从这里俯瞰整个市区，灰暗的雾气中透着明灭闪烁的灯火，整个城市如同是浮在一汪巨大无比的沼泽中，这水潭是隐形的深渊，是被遮掩的黑洞，四千七百万人在里面浮浮沉沉。  
天空被灰影罩得严严实实，偶有几片色调更暗的阴影，细碎模糊地飘过高空，那是些被叫做云的东西。强力探照灯有规律地向天空扫射，穿透黑暗以及软弱无力的霓虹灯光，划出一道笔直而尖锐的灰白色圆柱。  
车子在一道铁门前停了下来接受电子眼的检查，很快那圆滚滚的脑袋由红转为绿色，车子按照指引向前驶去，凯特把车子调整为路面行驶模式，与此同时车速也慢了下来。过了一两分钟后车子来到了第二道门，重复之前的流程又这么驶过了一道门后，真正的建筑出现在小杰和凯特的眼前。  
这是座浅色调为主体的漂亮别墅，墙壁上精致的雕花与白色石雕繁多而复杂，别墅旁有一些小建筑群，但规模都不如主宅庞大，建筑四周环绕着花园，正前方是一座搭配喷泉的水池。一位黑衣管家站在花园门口等待他们，他先是致了些惯例的客套话，接着开始介绍自己和这座别墅，据他介绍，这座别墅是仿照上世纪的洛可可风格建造的。  
他看上去已经上了年纪，灰白的短发，额上爬着抹不掉的皱纹儿。他的面容中带着干练与沧桑，身材纤瘦而高挑，他穿着一身考究的黑色西服，手上戴着手套。  
凯特拒绝了管家提供的代步车要求步行，于是管家带着两人向主宅走去，小杰一边睁大着眼看着这座大到让他合不拢嘴的建筑群，一边强忍着想拍照给奇犽分享的冲动。经过人造喷泉时，他已经冷静了许多，他望着水池中映出的自己的倒影，突然想到奇犽也许已经对此习以为常，而不会像自己这样感到如此巨大的冲击。  
毕竟他的家就是座山啊。  
“请谅解，我想要确认一下，您是人类吧？”  
凯特发问。  
管家笑了笑，训练有素的脸上并未显现出一丝愠色：“是的，警官，我是人类。虽然这些年家里的仆人都替换为了电子人，不过只有我，因为主人念旧所以留了下来。如你所见，我已经是一把老骨头了，还能在此工作都是承蒙主人关照。”  
小杰注意到了这段对话，侧过头来看着两人。留下效力多年的老管家也许只是因为一个习惯，但要说一个疯狂开发高级仿生电子人的公司的老板念旧，还是让他感到新奇。  
在老管家的带领下两人走进主宅，刚进门小杰就看见一排人整齐地站在门厅处迎接他们。尽管性别样貌服装各不相同，可此时他们都摆出了同一副表情，如同仪器般整齐划一。小杰注意到其中有穿着保安服的警卫、有穿着厨师服戴着高帽的厨师、有穿着长裙的女仆还有园丁。他们都是为这大屋服务的电子人。  
凯特表示现在还不需要对每个人进行排查，可以让他们先去做自己的工作。  
在凯特和管家交谈条款的空档，小杰打量着这座房子。屋内的装潢精致得无可挑剔，一切被打磨得闪闪发亮，如同一件巨大的精美的艺术品，只是缺少了生活的气息。客厅的一面墙上挂着一幅巨大的油画，凭借中学积累下来的一点知识，小杰认出这是一幅圣母像。  
他听见管家说：“小姐住在二楼，我现在就带你们去她的房间。”  
管家挥手驱散了电子仆人们，小杰看着他们四散而去，心里对M集团的技术暗自惊奇。不仅是外表，他们行动起来都与人类无异，如果不是在来之前已经有所了解，他多半会把他们当作是真正的人类。  
从一楼通往二楼有三条路，一处是电梯、一处是主楼梯还有一处是较为偏僻的小电梯，主要供仆人工作使用。两部电梯使用时都需要身份验证，不是大屋的人无法操作，如果监视到陌生人系统便会自动且保密地向保安处发出警告。  
走上楼梯后是一个小型的会客厅，虽然面积比楼下要小一些，但装饰却更加精致。客厅中央摆了一张圆形小桌子，上面放着一座金色的镂空地球仪。  
小麦的房间在书房旁，在二楼的尽头。虽然是个女孩的房间，但内部却一如这座房子给人的整体印象。它空旷而整洁，正中间立着一张大床，床铺被整理得一丝不苟，窗帘扎得整整齐齐，地毯平整地铺在地上。  
与其说这座房间整洁得过分，看不出一丝打斗或反抗的痕迹，不如说它根本不像是有人居住的样子。小杰拿出扫描仪对整间屋子进行了细致的扫描，他发现了一张日式的围棋桌以及棋具，他打开棋具检查，发现棋子的模样与自己想象的样子有些不同。  
“那是军仪的棋盘和棋子，”管家说道，“军仪是小麦小姐的唯一爱好，可以说已经到了着魔的程度。这些棋具是主人特地为小姐采购的，偶尔他也会陪小姐下几局。其实这副棋具小姐并不常用，因为小姐看不见，她主要是通过电子脑在网上下棋。”  
“是这样啊。”小杰把棋子收了回去，把弄乱的东西都摆放回原位。  
这间屋子的采光不错，因为位于建筑的角落，因此在两扇墙上都开有窗户。不需开灯屋内便十分明亮，透过落地窗能望见花园以及宅子前的喷水池。不过对于那个失明的女孩来说，这些景色再美也毫无意义。天生便什么都看不见，那是一种怎样的感觉？小杰想象不到。  
“那个失踪的保姆怎么样了？”凯特问管家。  
“目前依旧没有消息，”管家的额上冒出了些汗，可以看出他现在因为这件事十分困扰。“我们家的电子人都是经过了严格审查和评测的，定期都会进行复查，那个保姆刚刚接受过检查，一定没有问题……可是现在我们一直无法对她做出定位，也无法进行召回。”  
“你们没有启动报废程序吧？”凯特紧跟着问。  
“不，没有，当然没有，”管家答，他吓了一跳，一边连声否定一边摇着头，“您们提出的建议，我们完全支持并且遵守。”  
“绑架者破坏了几个摄像头，都是哪几个？”  
“请看分布图吧，”管家按了一下手中的遥控按钮，天花板上的投影器在三人面前投射出整栋房子的立体图来，“一共有五个摄像头被黑入了，分别是小姐房间门口的、通往主电梯路上的、主电梯内的、还有两个偏门的。”  
“这很奇怪不是吗，你觉得呢小杰？”凯特侧头看向他的助手。  
小杰一惊，似乎完全没有料到自己会在这时被提问，他瞬间想到如果此时奇犽在场就好了，可事与愿违。他面带窘色的挠了挠头：“少了一个？如果是走这条路的话那他忽视了二楼会客厅的摄像头，因为没有一个摄像头拍摄到小麦走出房间。”  
“对，”凯特赞同地点点头，“实际上这些被破坏的摄像头是在误导我们，只有一个才是绑架者真正想要破坏的，被黑掉的摄像头确实少了一个，可并不是那一个，那个晚上小麦的确没有走出这间房间，但最关键的那个其实被隐瞒了不是吗？”  
他说着看向管家，眼神犀利得如同刚刀。  
“你向我们隐瞒了一些东西，这可不是配合我们工作的正确选择。”  
小杰的脑袋还没转过弯来，他惊讶地看着凯特又看了看管家，那管家被瞪得又冒出了很多汗，他用手帕擦了擦额上的汗珠，仅隔了几秒，又忍不住抬手擦了一下，他的手颤抖着，眼睛不敢看两人。  
“您说的没错，真的很抱歉，的确是有第六个摄像头，”管家的声音有些颤抖，他垂下了眼睛，手指有气无力地抬了抬，“请原谅我上帝，那个被隐藏的摄像头就在这里，在这间房间里。”  
“什么！？她的卧室里竟然也装着摄像头？”  
小杰突然愤怒起来，凯特及时按住了他。凯特按住了小杰的肩膀，低下头在他耳边低声而不失力度地说道：“控制好你的情绪，一切对调查没有帮助的事情，不要去做。”  
小杰的神情表示他正在愤怒和冷静的边缘努力挣扎，但冷静还是渐渐战胜了愤怒，他的眉毛仍紧锁在一起，可眼睛里的火焰已经慢慢熄灭了。  
“抱歉。”他垂着头说道，语气里带着一丝不甘。  
凯特抬起头正色对管家说道：“我们会保密的，在事件解决之前，因为它关系到调查和对人质的营救。”  
管家只是拼命点头，然后继续低头擦汗。  
这时小杰透过窗户注意到有辆货车正从楼下经过，向着主屋旁的一座小建筑驶去。  
“小麦是在凌晨三点左右被绑架这一点是根据摄像头的失控时间推断的吧？除此之外还有可以确定时间的方法吗？”  
“没有，小姐平时不下楼，饭都是送来的，二楼的仆人很少，其实从早晨女仆帮忙整理房间后就没人看见过小姐了。”  
“那么这个摄像头的可视范围是多大，能看到什么程度？”  
管家的样子有些犹豫，但他还是吞吞吐吐地做出了回答：“有死角，不过差不多能看到全部。当然，更衣室和卫生间是看不到的！”  
“这个床，只要把窗帘放下来也看不见吧？”凯特拉了拉床帘，把它扯了下来。  
“是，看不到，”管家回答，“只是可以通过电子脑的热能感应确认小姐的位置。”  
“这已经是完全的人身控制了吧？”小杰脱口而出。  
管家默然不语。  
“但数据可以伪造，”凯特说道，“以那些人的技术来说，做到这些不难。”  
“刚才经过的货车是做什么的？”小杰问道。  
“那是送货车，比往常来的早了些，大概是因为昨天走的太晚了，所以今天提前来了。”管家回答。  
小杰的眼前一亮，他与凯特对上了视线，两人在瞬间同时明白了什么。  
“我们需要所有摄像头的录像，请把这些数据传给我。”凯特一边说着一边取出小型存储器。  
“那个图案是什么？”小杰突然指着屏幕上的人形标志问道，“是电子仆人的标记吗？”  
“是的，这是我拥有的权限，每个图案都有编号，通过这个可以看到家里的每个电子仆人每天每个时刻在哪里。”管家回答。  
“怎么了小杰？”  
“我觉得这个人有点奇怪，他的移动速度和别人不一致，并且他刚才似乎在这间房间前经过。”小杰指着一个标志说道，那个标志正在立体图中快速通过小客厅。  
“是12-E17，他是负责大屋外缘的保安，不应该出现在这里！”  
管家惊讶地大叫，还没等他说完小杰就如同一只突然爆发的豹子冲出了房间。  
一阵急促的奔跑声，一声物体摔地的闷响，一连串滚动的声音——明显是在楼梯处发出的，接着一切突然归于平静，整个过程连半分钟都不到。  
管家还没回过神，他目瞪口呆地看着一脸平静的凯特，结结巴巴地问：“您，您不去抓捕吗？”  
凯特的神色如常，他挑了挑眉毛：“怎么，你认为我的助手无法独立处理他的工作吗？”  
管家愣了愣，头摇得像拨浪鼓。  
“那么也请不要耽误我这边的工作，现在可以传输录像了吗？”

当凯特接收完数据走出小麦的房间时，小杰已经完成了对突然失控的电子保安的检查，他把那家伙暂时地拷在了楼梯的栏杆上，看到走出来的凯特起身报告情况。  
“初步判断是被入侵了，应该是事前植入的定时程序，”小杰说道，“他后颈上的电子板已经烧坏了，我晚了一步，我们没法从他这得到什么有用的消息了，抱歉。”  
“这不是你的错误，小杰。”凯特说道，他轻轻拍了拍助手的肩膀，声音很放松，“你做的已经很好了。”  
“黑入系统的人并不知道M家每个电子仆人都有固定的活动范围，所以他才会出错露出了马脚。”  
“可控制这个人是什么目的？”小杰不解地问。  
凯特许久没回答，他闭上双眼手指按摩着自己的太阳穴，突然他停下了动作抬起头来，他只说了几个字，他那犹豫的眼神以及含糊的语气无形中告诉小杰连他自己都对这个结论感到质疑，可他又无法干脆地排除这个结论，尽管犹豫，但他仍把这个结论说了出来。  
“也许……是警告。”  
小杰不解。  
“我们回去吧，这里已经得不到更多线索了。”  
既然凯特如此说了，小杰也不再提出异议，他顺从地点了点头，实际上他仍旧一头雾水。他并不急于发问，因为他知道自己的师傅会在逻辑理顺，一切猜想与证据严谨地契合后告诉他答案。  
管家站在门口向他们送别，他的身后站着那群电子仆人，只不过这些人比来的时候少了一个。他们的脸上依旧挂着被编写好了的，被相同的代码所确定的，整齐划一但毫无感情的表情。  
发红的夕阳映在别墅前的水潭里，水池中央的雪白雕塑沐浴在一片红光之中。  
小杰回头望，突然间他觉得站在一群电子人中的管家比印象中又老了一些。  
小杰突然想家了，和奇犽同租的那个以及很久没回的故乡，他都想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 1.关于军仪棋盘：文中套用的是日式围棋棋盘的规格，一般是43*46cm；下句中81个格子是按照漫画画的9*9计算的


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奇犽在空无一人的家里发现了伊尔迷的留言纸条，他赶去与在寄宿学校读书的亚路嘉见面，而在早些时候被绑架的小麦见到了“那个人”。

奇犽坐在长椅上。  
他把头靠在椅背上，湖蓝色的眼睛盯着天边的夕阳，有个黑影扑扇着翅膀从他的眼前飞过，突然坠落在他的面前。他有一瞬以为那是一只受伤的鸟，很快他意识过来，这座城市里已经没有一只真正的鸟类了，有的只是人类笨拙的仿制品，它们徒有着鸟类的形体却没有灵气。  
一只从流水线上出生的，不会生病也不会进食，不再向往天空和自由的鸟算是什么？只是人类制造出来的，为了取悦自己和宽恕自己的物品罢了。  
学园区位于城市的边缘，空气状况比起糟糕的市里要好一些，但也好不了太多，偶尔天气好的时候从这里能够看到落日。天空上横着一条模糊的、弯弯曲曲的分界线，一侧是浑浊的灰白色一侧是淡淡的粉红色，云层很薄，薄得不必伸手，只需吹口气就能将它撕碎。太阳小的像个发红的纽扣，很快连那颗纽扣也消失了，它隐到了云后，但还发着红光。天空沉了下去，在地平线上浮起一抹极细但浓烈的红色。  
奇犽伸出手，将手指并拢盖在眼前，红光从他的手指缝隙中透过，好似正在发光。  
他又想起了那张卡片，白色的纸，表面光滑得可以反光，边缘打印着一圈金色的花边。它夹在他们的鞋架上，在自己的皮鞋和小杰的运动鞋之间。令人讨厌的纸，令人心烦的字体，它们让他想起那个人的脸。  
那张白得近乎透明，仿佛它的主人终日不见得阳光的脸盘，精雕细琢似的五官透出一种高傲和冷漠，太过极端的精致反而缺失了本应有的生命感。死气沉沉的眼皮，黑色的眼睛像是黑洞，那黑洞深不见底把接触到自己的光都吸了进去。让人猜不出他在想什么，也预料不出他将要做些什么。  
有时候奇犽会觉得他真像那些奇幻故事中所描述的吸血鬼，一个没有感情的怪物，总是寻着自己的血液而来，他像个阴魂不散的黑色幽灵，一次次地缠绕着自己。  
十八年。  
十八年中奇犽也曾获得过几次胜利，可还是失败居多，那个人，也就是奇犽的大哥，伊尔迷。他自身就仿佛一场永远不会结束永远没有终点的战争，他一次又一次把奇犽拖进泥潭，每当奇犽以为自己已经胜利时，他便披着新的阴影再次出现。  
反反复复，他似乎在如此告诉奇犽，这就是人生，这就是生活，细细碎碎、没完没了，如同剪不断的水流，只要你还存在，它就永远存在，矛盾沿着永恒向前伸长，命运的车轮永不止息。  
“哥哥！”  
黑发少女一边奔跑着一边张开手臂，黑色的发辫随着她的脚步而充满活力地在她的肩上跳动，她的笑靥和全身上下散发出的幸福气息引得路人纷纷予以注目。  
奇犽一抹低垂的嘴角，换上笑颜站起身。  
亚路嘉带着一股香甜的气息扑进他张开的怀抱，奇犽顺势抱起女孩，带着她转了几圈。亚路嘉搂着他的脖子咯咯笑个不停，奇犽看着她，一股怜爱之情以及发自内心的喜悦感从心底生出来。  
他放下了女孩，让她稳稳落地，伸手摸了摸女孩的小脑袋：“最近过得怎么样？”  
“我交到了新朋友，丽萨老师答应下次教我制作布偶，有个男孩向我告白了，”她说到这里发现奇犽的神色猛然一变，原本柔和的眼神突然变得犀利甚至可以说带上了杀气，亚路嘉哧哧笑出了声，“不过我拒绝了他，我把他给弄哭了，但我们最后还是成了好朋友。”  
亚路嘉边说着边挽起奇犽的手臂，带着他沿着花坛走了起来，她靠在奇犽身上仰着头看着他。她知道自己的哥哥有心事，他一反常态地突然来到学校探望自己，还努力用笑脸掩饰内心的不安，他并不想让她发觉这些，不过她都看出来了。哥哥每次在她的面前便会不由自主地放松下来，他自己没有发觉，而她了解他任何细微的举动所代表的意思。  
“看到这些花了吗，它们都是园艺部培育的新品种，花期比之前的要短但可以自己发芽，枯萎的花会变成下一朵花的肥料，如此不断循环，虽然这样循环的次数也很有限不过比起之前是很大的进步了。”  
“喔，这可真有意思。”奇犽抬了抬眉。  
“对了哥哥，你有发现我长高了吗？”亚路嘉调皮地眨眨眼。  
奇犽停下脚步伸出手掌放在亚路嘉头顶和自己的身高做了做比较。  
“哇哦，真的。”  
“嘿嘿。”  
亚路嘉狡黠地笑了笑，她笑起来时露出两片可爱的亮齿，肉鼓鼓的脸颊鼓起来。她松开了手跑到了奇犽的前方，面朝着奇犽，背着手一跳一跳地前进着。女孩身上的衣料随之有规律地摆动，褶皱合起又舒展。她头上的小辫随着这种欢快的节奏在她的肩头鼓动跳跃，拍出有节奏的沙沙的声响。  
奇犽笑吟吟地看着亚路嘉，步伐走得更紧凑了一些，他一边走一边帮她看着前面的路，提防着背着身子走着的她撞到东西。  
对奇犽来说，亚路嘉就像是他的珍宝。每当他看见她的时候心底就会变得宁静而平和，女孩是他的宝物，是与他血浓于水、情浓于血的部分。她笑起来的时候，便是春天，是暖阳，是最甜美安神的歌，无论他心境如何，女孩的笑都有一种魔力，能够将他从郁郁寡欢中解救。她给他力量，给他勇气，也给他爱的力量。  
奇犽猜出亚路嘉一定从自己眼中读出了些什么，从他这次不常规的拜访中感到了异样，可她什么都没问。她是个善解人意的孩子，一直以来都是那么温柔。他喜欢她的这份温柔，更珍惜这样温柔的她。他对自己下了命令，一定要保护这份温柔，保护她们。  
亚路嘉不知道哥哥在担心什么，但她知道如何才能让他感到安心。她一刻不停地讲述着自己在学校的经历，那些有趣的小事情，那些她不经意间发现的可爱的点滴。  
她用欢快的语气讲述着，而奇犽静静地听着，他觉得自己的不安已经渐渐消逝。  
晚课就快开始了，他们不得不分别，奇犽弯下腰抱了抱自己的小妹妹，轻轻地亲了亲她的脸颊。  
“我过几天再来看你，有什么事就给我打电话，随时都可以，像往常那样。”  
亚路嘉乖巧地点头，她扬起脸笑着说道：“下次一定要带小杰哥哥来呀，我也想他了！”  
“小杰……他最近很忙的呀。”奇犽敲了敲自己的太阳穴，摆出一副头疼的表情。  
“哥哥难道是害怕我把小杰哥哥抢走吗？”亚路嘉调皮地做了个鬼脸。  
“……才不是！”  
奇犽的脸上飞现出一抹红云，他迅速地反驳语速快得连他自己都有些惊讶，他佯装不快地撅了撅嘴，眯起一只眼偷偷看亚路嘉的反应。  
亚路嘉笑嘻嘻地跑开了，跑了几步后她转身向着站在原地的奇犽摇着身子大力挥动手臂，她把手摆成喇叭状身体前倾喊道：“哥哥有什么事情也要告诉我哦！”  
奇犽笑着冲她挥了挥手，而亚路嘉调皮地跳了起来手臂扣住头顶的空气好像是接住了他送去的告别，她转身充满活力地向教学楼跑去。  
灯渐渐地升起来了，女孩的身影渐渐消失在灯火通明的建筑里。奇犽又呆在原地站了一会。当某个开关被打开后，眼前的世界突然变换了模样，黄色的路灯连起片，灯下的地板也在发亮，映着模糊的灯影。  
不知为何，奇犽突然想起了那个空荡荡的老房，天花板垂得很低，发黑的闪闪烁烁的旧灯以及两个小男孩。  
“该去找小杰了，”奇犽转身往回走，一边走一边低声自言自语，“那家伙大概又遇到难题了吧。”

当他还在沉睡时，便有一个声音。那个声音告诉他，他生而为王。  
他对此毫不怀疑。  
毋庸置疑地，他终将为王。这是他的使命，他因此而出生，终将站立在一切生命的顶端。  
人类成为世界的主宰只是一个偶然，就像是一滴雨由天儿降，恰巧落在一汪水潭中一样。在千万个可能中，一个渺小的种族成为了幸运儿，而这个种族恰巧叫做人类。  
只是人类并没有学会正视现实，他们把一切当作理所当然，他们贪婪而自私，愚蠢而又自负。他们在自己制造出的废墟中忘乎所以，全然不知这一切终将成为自己的坟墓。  
他们更不会想到，自己原以为的智慧正在加速着自己的毁灭，他们手舞足蹈地步入深渊，直至灵魂被吞噬仍毫无自知。  
而他将做的只是加速这一进程，某种意义上说，他只是在帮助他们。垃圾不借助些外力是没法自己跳进垃圾桶的，他便是那只帮助它们找到自己归类的手。  
促成这件事他需要等待时机。  
时机很重要，而等待时机的时间就比较无趣。  
碍于他们隐秘的身份，他不能暴露自己的身份只能呆在暗室里，戴上隐藏身份的面具在虚拟世界中徘徊。  
他有三个忠心耿耿的护卫，他像信任自己一样信任他们。身材娇小而灵活但注意力容易被分散的那个叫做尼飞比特，和他融合的是猫的基因；体型高大脑袋比较笨的那个叫做尤匹，他欣赏他的力量，和他融合的是兔子；最后这个看似弱不经风但擅长谋略的叫做枭亚普夫，他体内的另一部分是蝴蝶。  
当他第一次提出自己感到无趣、想要找些挑战来解闷时枭亚普夫提出了一种叫做将棋的棋盘游戏，他看完规则后第一次比赛便下赢了模拟游戏中的电脑端。厌倦将棋后他又接触了围棋，围棋与将棋不同，虽然只有黑白两色的棋子却变化无穷，这让他十分感兴趣。他用了解将棋时一半的时间精通了围棋的规则，但令他失望的是，围棋的对弈并没有带给他新的感觉。  
人类所创造的这些玩意尽管规则、外表和名称不尽不同但在某些方面大同小异。  
他总觉得缺少了些什么，他在下棋时没有任何感觉，面前的招数和棋路死气沉沉缺少生机，他经历的战役缺少文字记录中本该有的张力。  
枭亚普夫为他寻找下一个游戏，而他站起身准备四处逛逛。  
他穿过漫长而昏暗的蚁道，不，应该叫做走廊，他们现在所在的地方是一处废弃的生产工厂，曾经一批批人造生物在这里出生、被研究然后被杀死塞进新一轮的生命循环，虽然并没有实际上的基因联系，但他们勉强算是他的表亲。他们是被抛弃的可悲得试验品，不仅没有成功还差点为意图控制他们的人类制造了一层可怖的阴影。  
走廊的墙壁上闪着微弱的绿色荧光，他觉得这些颜色十分眼熟，在他刚刚拥有意识、能够感受到外在世界时他的身边就充斥着这种颜色。  
而那之后发生的事情实在没什么趣味可言，他挣开了插在自己身上的管子砸碎了泡着自己的培养皿，欣赏着被自己的三位护卫吓得尖叫着到处乱窜的白大衣人类，接着走出了地底。  
他在电梯前遇到了尤匹，尤匹欠下粉红色的巨大身躯向他鞠躬，他无声地接受部下的致敬，接着他注意到了尤匹手里提着的人类。  
“这是什么？”  
“M集团的养女小麦，枭亚普夫的计划中我们首先要控制住的人类。”  
尤匹愣了一下，他记得王知道这件事，虽然有些疑惑但他还是老老实实地把自己知道的事实简要地陈述了一遍。  
“不，我是在问你她口中说的东西。”  
“4-4-1，兵。”  
仿佛是在给他机会，从那人类口中又流出了一串词。  
尤匹无奈地抓了抓自己粗糙的背，干瞪着大眼睛却回答不上来，他知道自己即将接受王的惩罚，但没办法，他实在想不出答案。  
“是军仪，殿下，”枭亚普夫沿着甬道飞了过来，手里捧着一本书，他补充道，“是一种叫做军仪的棋盘类游戏，我正想告诉您。”  
“哦？”他突然来了兴致，“这家伙能下吧？”  
“喂，王在问话你怎么敢不回答？”尤匹面露凶光。  
“听她的呼吸声，她现在应该在睡觉。”枭亚普夫微微欠了下身打量着这个人类女孩，脸上满是嫌弃之色，“刚才的一番话是她的梦话，尤匹，把她叫醒——别太用力，要活的。”  
尤匹不太开心，他今天已经掉了两次面子还都是在王面前，他提起手中的人类，小心翼翼地拍了拍她的脸颊，当他抬起手的时候从女孩鼻孔留下的鼻涕刚好团成一个浑浊的大泡，泡泡在他的手边炸开溅到了他的手上。  
尤匹下定决心不能再掉第三个面子，他详装淡定地无视了刚才发生的事情，事后他才后知后觉地在场的所有人其实都看到了这一幕，只不过那时没人对他提起。  
枭亚普夫紧闭着嘴唇站在原地不予置评，他的眼神蒙着些忧郁的神色，好像是在叹息。王则沉默了一下，罕见地开口评价道：“真是个少见的呆子。”  
醒来的女孩显得很茫然，她的嘴里反复地叫着一个词语，应该是个名字，摸来摸去手指差点碰到他的身体。他觉得有些失望，这个女孩看起来弱小又愚蠢，和他所见过的其他人类没有什么不同，甚至说还差上一截——因为她的眼睛看不见。  
“我们把她身上的辅助眼摘掉了，还屏蔽了她的电子脑的一些功能，她应该得适应一段时间，但这不会影响到日常活动。”  
枭亚普夫在旁补充。  
他点了点头问那个人类：“你会下军仪吗？”  
人类的反应如此激烈，这是他没有料到的。他有一瞬间觉得自己看到了另外一个人，人类那银白色的乱糟糟的头发突然变得充满生机，脸上现出一片欢欣之色，脸颊兴奋得泛红发热，她用力吸了吸鼻子，一口白牙露了出来。  
“我现在可以下棋吗！？”  
“是我命令，你必须和我下棋。”他有些不悦地沉下脸。  
“抱抱抱歉！是我太开心了！”人类大大咧咧地笑起来，她一说起话来就滔滔不绝，“因为在家的时候总是有些限制，有时候爸爸命令我下的时候才能下，有的时候还得按照规则下，有时候是不能下，憋的我心里直痒痒嘿嘿，我知道我知道，您一定是很重要的客人，我不该和您说这些废话的……总之我真的太开心了！我们现在就开始下棋吧！”  
现在他觉得面前的这个人类更加奇怪了，不过这些都不碍事。  
让我们开始下棋吧。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 碍于表现上的原因，我私自地按照亚路嘉的穿着样貌改变了一下在性别上的描述词，如果大家感到不适的话我考虑修改一下


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奇犽赶到警局与小杰、雷欧力汇合，通过对“LRC”的调查，众人发现了“奇美拉”的存在，与此同时酷拉皮卡打来电话，提醒三人“注意那个女孩的身份”后突然宣布了自己的退出。

奇犽在电车上被挤的七荤八素，肠子揉成一团，晚饭灌下的咖啡顺着胃上上下下不知归处。这个时间段非上下班高峰期，可不知为何乘车的人特别多，奇犽注意到中间大部分都是年轻人，学生居多。大多数人都低着头玩手机，一个中年人躲在椅子上，木讷的眼睛看着某个角落发呆。突然一个婴儿哭喊起来，哭声里混杂着一首词曲模糊的歌，整个车厢摇摇欲坠。灯光透过车窗洒在低垂着头颅的人们身上，随着电车的前进而不断变换着形状和颜色，默然着仿佛被定格了的人群被载着在海底浮沉，在一个又一个时点中快速穿梭。

他瞅见左前方有块空着没人的地方，于是准备挪到那边站着。此时电车正经过两区交界处，交界处有座著名的建筑“空中花园”，据说这座建筑的灵感来自古巴比伦国王为其患了思乡病的王妃所建造的空中花园，它的外表被人造植物和特殊玻璃装点得纯洁如同处女，可它其实是提供给有钱人的巨大社交场所，无论是从这里传出多么匪夷所思的丑闻都不奇怪。

奇犽拨开挤在一起的人群时电车正拐过最大的一条弯道，巨大的离心力拽的一车人往中心偏离，为了避免摔倒奇犽赶忙伸手去抓距离自己最近的一个把手，正巧旁边的女子也正伸手去抓同一个把手，两人的手碰到了一起，奇犽赶忙挪开了手转而抓住了旁边的横杠。

奇犽注意到当两人同时去抓把手时，旁边的女子一点也没有收手的意思，即使奇犽不及时收手她也会坚定地将手伸向把手。奇犽悄悄打量了一眼身旁的女子，女子身材纤瘦，一头粉色短发，干练而随意地扎起。她的衣着有些特别，式样偏中式风格，朴素淡雅，绑带勾勒出纤细的腰身。她是个漂亮女人，属于走在街上能吸引高回头率的那种，不过她那凛冽冰冷的神色估计又会让一半以上回首的男人犹豫不决，考虑自己能否驾驭住这个冰山美人。

躲过弯道后，电车的行驶重又变得平稳，奇犽继续往那个小小的目的地挪去，站在边上的一个年轻女孩向前挪了挪为奇犽让出一条窄路，奇犽经过她的时候轻轻点头表达了谢意，女孩青春而可爱的脸上扬起一抹微红，她猛得低下头假装专注地玩手机。

尽管费了一番功夫，奇犽终于如愿以偿得到了一个相对宽松而舒适的站位，他松了一口气，在抱怨这个路段逆天的乘车量的同时也终于体会到天天挤在电车里上下赶班的小杰的辛苦。真亏那家伙能一声不吭地受这种罪。

电车又向前行驶了一段路程，奇犽注意到粉发女子随着人流下了车，他看了眼站牌，习惯性地将这一站的名字记在了心里。

当奇犽赶到警局时天已经彻底黑了下来。

警局挤在一处繁华的路段上，左边是一栋八十四层高的写字楼，右边是一座喧闹的综合性购物中心，夹在中间的警局在灯红酒绿中被衬得低矮萎靡，如同一个发育不良又或者患上侏儒症的成年人。

这一片似乎刚下过一场小雨，地面上残留着可见的水痕，空气里漫着一层凉气，奇犽踏着水走进了那座灰色低矮的建筑，他站在门禁前接受检查，电子成像的接待员小姐冲他微笑：奇犽·揍敌客，协助人，允许进入。

奇犽步入电梯，对着显示屏说出自己要去往的楼层，电梯开始向上攀升，奇犽望着显示屏边缘一块指甲盖大小的失真区域发呆。

再过一两分钟，他就可以见到小杰了，但不知为何，他突然有点忐忑。

奇犽不明白自己在胆怯什么，或者说，他其实明白，只是他自己不愿意承认。心里有鬼的那一方才会感到不安，可他控制不了自己。

奇犽安于现状，他不愿意破坏也不想破坏他们的关系，他喜欢现在的处境，这种从儿时承接下来的微妙而又稳定的关系，这种关系给他一种安全感也给了他足够自由的空间。只是他没有意识到，在今天凌晨之前，在他的目光漫进他的眼之前他都没有意识到，爱已经翻腾，几欲决堤。

奇犽在心里酝酿着见到小杰时说的第一句话，像平常一样，这不是废话吗，“像平常一样”，该死，平常是什么样子的？

天气，不要谈论天气，早饭，不对现在已经是晚上了，宿醉，对了，小杰的酒应该醒了吧，他可是第一次喝成那个样子，身体还撑得住吗？

电梯门适时地打开，做好充分的准备并酝酿好感情的奇犽恢复往日的神态镇定自若地穿过走廊，警局的繁忙景象给他以一种安心感，这才是他熟悉的地方，拿着寒酸的薪水而地位低下的公务员们比清洁机器还要忙碌。

小杰不在。

秀托一边清理着地上的残渣一边告诉奇犽，小杰跟着凯特出任务去了，不过也快回来了。奇犽心里有股说不出的挫败滋味，下一秒轻松感覆盖了他的全身。

警局穷得连清洁机器人都用不上，打扫全是人工，美其名曰既节能又锻炼身体。奇犽瞅了半天，认出秀托清理的是电话的残骸，垃圾桶里残存一半的屏幕块还在微弱地闪烁。他有点惊奇：

“谁把电话给砸了？”

“师父。”秀托没好气地翻了个白眼。

莫老五？奇犽更加惊奇。他围着被推在一起的桌子转圈，看着堆在一旁的纸质文件手痒痒，刚想把爪子伸向其中一打文件夹，秀托冷冷的声音在耳旁响起：“等等，你还没有翻阅的许可。”

奇犽瘪了瘪嘴缩回手：小气。

一个熟悉的声音在敲门之前响起，嗓门震耳，语气夸张，奇犽不用回头打量就知道来人是雷欧力。

“你们科怎么变成这样了？”

身穿制服身材挺拔的黑发眼镜男子语气夸张地大喊大叫，眼镜瞪得仿佛看到一包刚从冰箱里拿出来过期了八年的速冻水饺。

“哦，罕见，”奇犽转过身，双手抄在口袋里，“你怎么来了。”

“喂，你这小子对我有什么意见？”

奇犽不置可否。

“行了行了，赶紧说正事吧。”秀托插到放着电火花的两人之间。

“哦，是这样，小杰拜托我检查了一批药，这批药是M集团那辆被劫走的车里的主要货物。”雷欧力推了推眼镜。

“M集团？”奇犽敏锐地从中发现了一个熟悉的字眼。

“你还不知道吧，这是我们现在手下最头疼的一个案子。”秀托说道。

“我已经查出眉目了，亲自过来交给负责这个案子的你们科。”

“真是感激不尽，”秀托眼睛一亮，“那是都些什么药？”

“那单子上全是些稀奇古怪的玩意，乍看还以为是废弃了的没人买的东西，结果我一查，你们猜是什么？”

雷欧力的两条粗眉毛像极了丑角演员，夸张而神气地颤动，可奇犽和秀托都没有反应，他自觉有些无趣有些不情愿地收敛起自己的表情，但语气还是很夸张，这是因为它们出于他激动的本心。雷欧力完美地还原了当初他发现这一结论的心情，用一种及其震惊而带着一丝克制的声音宣布了这个词语：“LRC¹！”

奇犽和秀托依旧没有反应，雷欧力瞬间有点崩溃，晚了几秒，秀托的表情稍稍变化。

“哦，我好像有点印象，”秀托说道，“十几年前因为这药的事，社会上闹得沸沸扬扬。”

十几年前？奇犽暗想，难怪我没听说过。

“听说过电子脑硬化症吗？”

“当然知道，”奇犽双手抱臂，心里则在想你以为我是谁，“二十年前，电子脑技术开始被普遍投入使用，而在大约两年后，少部分人身上开始出现排斥反应，最开始的表现是肌肉萎缩，接着部分组织出现硬化、坏死，病情的持续根据个人体质不同而速度稍有不同，不过大多数人都会在一两年内因病情扩展到脑部而死亡，据说这种病目前也无法根治，是继癌症之后困扰人类的最大绝症。”

“你知道的还蛮详细的嘛。”雷欧力如此说着，神态确是有些不甘心。

“LRC和电子脑硬化症有关？”秀托发问。

“是的。”

雷欧力正色回答，他扯了扯领带打开了电子屏幕上传收集到的资料并开始解说，一说起正事这个男人立即变得正经起来。

“电子脑硬化症出现后不久，一些治疗方案相继推出，但效果都不显著，就在这个时候LRC出现了，虽然价格昂贵但这种药物的药效非常好。这种药是由一个私有制药公司生产的，而它的最大股东是M集团。总的看起来LRC的前景非常广阔，但实际上，它仅出现了不到两个月就从市面上消失了。”

雷欧力停顿了一下，满意地看着两双焦距在自己身上的目光，他清了清嗓子，继续道。

“LRC消失的原因是有匿名者在媒体上曝出了它的生产过程，简而言之它就是用人类以及更多生物的基因与嵌合蚁的基因融合所创造出第二类人类，使这些人类感染上病毒从而提取出抗体，这抗体就是所谓的LRC。这种‘非人道药物’的曝光引发了强烈的社会谴责，同时也引出了政界军界的一些丑闻，在当时社会产生了巨大影响，最后的结果之一就是LRC消失了。”雷欧力说道，“说起来当时调查团的主要负责人……”

“是我父亲，金。”

“小杰？啊你回来了。”

雷欧力有些惊讶地转过头，而奇犽和秀托表现的很平静，他们早就已经看到了归来的小杰。

刚出完任务的小杰脸上不见一丝疲惫，他的脸上带着工作时的严肃与认真，但目光罕见的有些忧郁。

“其实我也是刚刚才知道的，凯特在回来的路上告诉了我，他当金的徒弟时正好遇上了涉及M集团的那场大案。”

奇犽蓝色的镇定目光停留在小杰身上，在眉间探寻，他看着小杰踱到自己身边。小杰歪了歪肩向他露出了一个惯常的有些调皮的笑容，奇犽也笑笑。他向旁挪了挪给小杰让出了个位置，小杰于是紧挨着他坐下。小杰的制服领带是松开的，袖子也卷起到露出小臂的高度，奇犽低声问他：“发现了什么？”小杰轻轻点头和他咬耳朵：“我觉得有点奇怪。”

奇犽想到小杰父亲的失踪也恰好是在那个时候，他把视线转回到电子屏幕。

“也就是说本应该停产的药物，现在还在偷偷生产。”

“现在只能是猜测，我们得有具体证据，只是扣住药物也不行——更何况它已经被劫走了，我们需要查到他们的生产线。”雷欧力回答。

“那就最好不要打草惊蛇。”

“你的意思是不要让M集团发觉我们已经发现了LRC的存在？”

“正是。”奇犽点头，“你还没有告诉别人吧？”

“没。真是的啊，本来就麻烦的事情现在变得更麻烦了，”雷欧力揉着短发，嘴巴里牢骚不断，“被绑架的那个女孩那边有进度吗？”

小杰讲了在小麦家搜查的经过，并把得到的资料展示了出来。

“那些绑匪提出的条件是什么？”奇犽问道。

“他们要求M集团停止第三生产厂的生产，否则就杀死她，”秀托说道，“这是几小时前的消息，他们还说在确认要求满足后会在二十四小时以内给出第二条指令。根据M集团秘书帕里斯通传达的意思，他们认为这伙绑匪是自家企业的竞争对手，用卑劣的手段遏制集团发展。”

“他们停产了吗？”奇犽问。

“已经停了。”秀托回答了他，“另一方面我们正在努力追踪那位失踪的保姆，她将是很关键的一点。”

刚说完，秀托身上的电话响了，他赶忙告辞，边接起电话边开始继续工作。

“我对‘奇美拉’很感兴趣，”奇犽沉默了一会儿后说，“仇视M集团的有很多，不只是他的竞争对手们，被他迫害的人也一样。”

“你是说奇美拉现在还存在？”小杰一愣。

“当然，肯定还存在着，不然他们怎么生产的药物。”奇犽扭头回答小杰，“实际上我也比较在意那个女孩，她的身份应该没有那么简单，我觉得你的怀疑是正确的。”

“诶？”雷欧力显得有点惊讶，“不单是养女吗？”

“我觉得很不对劲，但又说不上是哪里。”小杰紧紧握着拳，奇犽注意到他的手指攥得发白。

“那个女孩的身份比想象中要复杂。”

奇犽说道，他简单而挑重点地把自己昨天遇到的劫车案以及今早的“招待”讲给了两人。

雷欧力惊讶地盯着眼镜，一副你这家伙怎么不早说的表情。小杰转过身，轻轻捏了捏奇犽的手，奇犽吓了一跳，当他抬起眼时一双蜜糖色的眼睛坦然而率直地直视着他，小杰轻声问道：“没事吧？”

奇犽从小杰手中抽回了自己的手，获得自由的手臂不由自主遵从主人的意愿挡住了半张脸颊，奇犽低下头视线从小杰的嘴唇上移到相反的角落。

“当然了，可不要忘了我是谁。”

雷欧力假咳了一声，继而神色严肃地问道：“酷拉皮卡为什么留在那里？那不是我们负责的区域吧？”

“关于这点我也不清楚。”奇犽回答。

这时小杰的手机突然响了起来，小杰说了声抱歉划开显示屏。

“咦，酷拉皮卡？”

“真是说曹操曹操到。”奇犽揣着手笑笑。

雷欧力的眉毛微皱了一下，他没说话。

小杰接了电话，是语音电话。

“喂小杰？”酷拉皮卡的声音传来，“大家都在吧？”

“我，奇犽和雷欧力，都在，开扩音可以吗？”

“可以，”酷拉皮卡简略地回答道，他径直进入了正题，“我想把我查到的这些告诉你们，你们已经得知LRC了吧，我查阅了当年的卷宗，资料中没有确切记录，但我推测那时的奇美拉并没有被全部消灭，M集团的人很可能是留下了备份并且在几年之后又开始暗中研究。另外，注意那个女孩的身份。我要说的就是这些了。”

“等等，”奇犽突然从后排冲出按住了小杰执着屏幕的手臂抢着说道，“你这是什么意思？”

“怎么了，不就是正常地交流信息吗？”雷欧力有点懵。

“我要退出了，从现在开始单独行动，”电话那头的酷拉皮卡迟疑了一下回答，网络另一头的他声音很平静，“抱歉。”

“喂，抱歉是个什么意思？单独行动又是什么意思？！”这一次是雷欧力克制不住地冲了上去，然而电话已经挂掉了，再打回去时号码已经被设置为了拒接。

雷欧力后退了几步，瘫坐在椅子上，他沉重的身体突然地压了上去，椅子发出一阵咯吱的不满尖叫。他用手抓扯着额前的碎发，几欲遏制住内心的情感但终究是失败了。

“我理解你的心情，”小杰拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们都是一样的。”

雷欧力的手臂无力地垂在身体两侧，眼神倔强地看着奇犽，似乎在向他质询答案。

奇犽注意到了雷欧力的目光，不过他现在正在思考而无暇顾及他。这一串对话所碰撞出的几个陌生的字眼正在他的心中乱窜，他的敏锐让他隐约感觉出一个巨大的东西即将浮出水面。他沉吟了一会，开口，慎重而迟疑。

“酷拉皮卡退出也许是因为他找到他们了。”

“你是说幻影旅团？”小杰猛然惊醒。

“难不成那场劫车案是他们干的？”雷欧力也瞬间恢复了精神，现在他的脸上更多的是担忧，“莫非他们就是……”

“不，我觉得不太可能。”奇犽打断了他，他一边沉思一边自言自语道，“不过如果是幻影旅团的话，一切就都说得通了。”

“不是，那什么，你能把话说明白点吗？”雷欧力一头雾水。

“哈？”

奇犽有些震惊，一副我已经点到了你自己意会不行吗的表情，他看向小杰，发现小杰也正哈哈傻笑着等着自己解答，奇犽无奈地摇着头叹了口气。

“先说结论，我推测幻影旅团是被某个势力雇佣了，绑架小麦我不清楚，但劫车案一定是他们做的。幻影旅团的风格一向简单残忍，劫车案干的干净利落，很像是他们的风格，最后也是最关键的一点就是他们利用了我。”

“什么意思？”

“上次交手之后幻影旅团已经认识我和小杰了，他们知道‘锁链小子’和我们两人有关，只是他们不知道‘锁链小子’是谁。假监控原本应该并不在他们的计划中，或者说那串视频原本计划指向的并不是我，然而由于我的出现，他们改变了目标，因为他们知道用我会引出‘锁链小子’，事实上，他们得手了，这步棋是我走错了，正中他们的下怀。”

“奇犽，这不是你的错。”

小杰突然开口，他看着奇犽，目光坚定。奇犽抬头撞到了小杰毫不迟疑的目光，他一瞬间有些眩晕，他觉得心中像是无言流过了一股暖流。奇犽定了定神。

“再说绑架案，犯人黑掉监控只是误导，实际上小麦在那一天根本没有走出过房间。犯人伪造了她的数据骗过了摄像头，在当天晚上就劫走了小麦并利用货车带走了她。至于我为什么不觉得这是旅团干的是因为这不像是他们的风格，如果伪造的话那他们一定有目的，但M别墅的伪造只是为了误导而已，小杰遇到的那个失控的仆人也是个误导。”

“我理解了。”小杰说道，“奇犽，我还想拜托你一个事情。”

“什么事？”奇犽有点意外，小杰很少如此郑重地拜托自己什么。

“我很担心酷拉皮卡。”

“我也是，他这样做太危险了。”雷欧力紧跟着说道。

奇犽在心里吐了吐舌头，他轻轻笑，耸了耸肩站起身看着面前一高一矮的两个人。

“我也觉得他这么做太冒失。放心好了，你们专心查案，他那边就交给我了，我想做这个事情我比你们要方便。”

“你打算怎么办？”雷欧力追问。

“这个你就别管了，”奇犽说，“我想他一定会去找‘红心女王’。”

雷欧力感觉被那双凛冽的蓝色目光狠狠戳了一下，他有些不满地啧了一下，心里有了些抱怨但还是忍住了。这个狡猾的家伙从来不露出自己的底细。他想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 1.LRC：我的杜撰，来自博尔赫斯的短篇《环形废墟（Las ruinas circulares）》


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小麦的棋使梅路艾姆有了新的感受，与此同时警局一方查到了失踪的保姆下落。

巨大的显示屏里滚动着无数荧绿色的数字，像是绿色的蛆虫，密密麻麻的看得人头皮发麻。在这之中蹲坐着一个小巧的身影，饶有趣味地看着如天书般快速闪动的屏幕。

“人类比我想象的要有趣的多了。”尼飞比特快乐地摇晃着柔软的尾巴，一双黄杏儿似的眼睛兴奋地闪光，“那个白头发的高个，看起来很强的样子，我好想会会他啊。”

“你的玩具已经散得够多了吧，可不要玩得太过火让人类发觉了。”

尼飞比特没回答，他瞥了瞥站在自己侧后方的枭亚普夫。

“王有什么吩咐吗？”

“没有，王正在和那个人类女孩下棋。”

枭亚普夫垂着眼睛说，周边的绿色映着他毫无生气的苍白的皮肤，被他的忧郁所侵染。

“哦？那个人类还活着？”

“是的，”枭亚普夫看起来很不甘心，他的声音低沉，“至今王还没有赢过她。”

“那也只是时间问题吧。”尼飞比特说道。

“不，这个对手实力相当强劲。”

“但她终究还是人类吧，”尼飞比特挠了挠脑袋，猫儿流露出的目光带着一种赤裸的自己都不曾发觉的残忍，“和我们不一样，人类总会达到极限的。”

枭亚普夫认同地点了点头。

在这座巨大的地下宫殿的正中间房间中，两个来自于不同种族的生物正安静地对坐着。虚拟器模拟出的棋盘上，看似平和实际上正上演着一场血雨腥风。

他已经盯着棋盘半天没有动了，而坐在对面的银白色头发少女则安静地等待着他。

少女睁大的眼睛中没有光亮，虹膜发着惨淡的白色。她的模样看起来再平凡不过，娇小无力的身躯，颓废而不修边幅的打扮，整个人仿佛褪了一层色般的苍白，带着一副极不健康的病色。

最初的印象使他实在是瞧不上她。眼前的女孩与他简略而有限的印象中的人类还要差上好一截，如果不是闲得无趣，他绝对不会浪费时间尝试和她交手。

但当棋局正式开始的一瞬间，她身上的气场突然变得与之前截然不同。他凭借生物的本能明显地察觉出来，随着紧闭的双眼睁开，她的专注力与精神都变得高度凝练，气流停滞，空气被压缩，他的目光被吸引到了她的身上。

他有作为强者的自信，不会掩饰也不羞于承认对手的气势。相反的是，这激发了他更强烈的获胜欲望，他知道对方是认真地迎战的，而作为对对手的尊重，他也将全力以赴。

他感到十分兴奋，一种全身毛孔舒张的快感，调动各个感官以及肾上腺素的激增。他甚至快乐地有些颤抖，这种感觉正是他之前求而不得的身临其境的紧张感。

开始的几盘他们下得很快，对手毫不留情地展现自己的技术将初上手的他打得措败不及。与娇弱的外表不同，她的棋风出乎意料地凛冽，决然干练而绝不拖泥带水。

几次比试下来，他已经将对面的少女当作了平等的对手，他承认，她的确技高一筹。

他还是第一次将注意力专注于一样事物上，并且维持了如此长的时间。开始他还能注意到身边的情况，走廊的风声，身后灯泡的闪动，枭亚普夫走出了房间又走了进来，但渐渐地，他已经无暇顾及这些。他整个人沉浸在那巴掌大的棋盘中。

她总是以看似基础的阵势开局，当他率军而下时才发现身边已满是地雷，他发起的假攻势被她轻而易举击破，有一次落雷天降在他侧腹。原本可以在左路轻易攻破，可在她的连打强击之下，形势被整个的逆转。他越往前探进就越觉得自己是在踏入一汪深不见底的海中，掌控局面变得越来越艰难，他甚至发现自己渐渐无法自保。选择越多变数也愈加难以预测，直到她落下一子后他才猛然发觉，自己的前后已经被斩断。

……这不可能。

这不可能，再来，再来。

他是王，他怎么会被如此轻易地打败。

怎么可能。

不知不觉中，他们已经下到了深夜，地下的宫殿没有昼夜，时间观念被厚重连环的墙壁吸收。他还不累，他是从对方渐渐放慢的节奏中发觉了这一点。

“喂，你累了吧？”

他停了下来，看着眼前的少女。

“不不不，我不累，我连着下三天三夜都没有问题！”

女孩急切地晃动双手辩解道。

“你在撒谎。”

他斩钉截铁地说道，与此同时他想起这个人类的电子脑在此之前刚被动了手术，又几经颠簸，状态一定已经跌到了底端。即使如此她还是一次次将自己打败，所用的方法层出不穷。

他还是第一次考虑除自己以外的存在的状况，他不知道是今天的自己频繁挫败的原因还是别的什么。

他平生第一次感受到这种奇妙的感觉。

他遇到了一个和自己旗鼓相当的，能让自己变得专注起来的对手。他疯狂地想要打败她，与此同时他又敬重她。

“刚开始我轻视了你，我现在向你道歉。”他说道。

站在他身旁看书的枭亚普夫震惊地看着自己的国王殿下，而他眼里只有坐在棋盘对面的人类少女。

“诶？诶？您在说些什么？”

女孩露出一副傻傻的表情，她笨拙地回应他，拖着鼻涕的嘴巴里的话语含糊不清。

他突然有点想笑，可他还是控制住了自己没有表现出来，他站起了身给她下了一条强制性的命令。

“我给你八个小时，等你把身体状况调到最佳再来与我对战。”

吩咐下这些后他步伐轻快地离开了房间。

 

小杰没有随众人一起散去，而是拉住了奇犽示意他留下一会。从少年犹犹豫豫的神情中，奇犽猜到了什么，小杰有什么想要告诉自己，虽然他表现的犹豫又纠结，但凭奇犽对他的了解，奇犽知道小杰一定会说出来。

奇犽并不心急，他等着他自己吐露，他有一句没一句地对小杰说着些看似无关的话题。

家里的冰箱有点空了，得抽空再买点什么填上它；走廊里的灯又坏了一个，以后下班回家的时候得注意一点；今早出去买饭的时候发现了一个挺好吃的早点摊，下次一起去吃好了。

如奇犽所料，小杰并没有拖太久便将心事如实托出。

“我很在意那个女孩的身份，但现在却没有丝毫进展。奇犽没有跟着去大概没法理解，当时我走进那个房间时真的很震惊，”小杰说，“我简直都不能相信那里住了人，还是个女孩子。那个家里太冷漠了，无论是房间还是人，无论他们再怎么说我也觉得他们很冷漠，好像那个女孩的失踪就像丢了什么东西一样，明明是重要的家人，为什么还能表现得这么冷静？！”

并不是所有叫做“家人”的人都像你想象的那样啊，小杰。奇犽心里这么想着但没有流露出来。

“我明白你的感受，”奇犽说道，“凯特应该给你建议了吧？”

“没错，”小杰拉下袖子，有些颓然地把身体靠在墙上，“他叫我不要考虑这些，情绪会影响我的判断。但刚才酷拉皮卡也说要‘注意那个女孩的身份’不是吗？”

“那么你自己的想法呢？”奇犽循循善诱。

“我觉得这样的家庭真是无可救药，不过我也知道的，自己不应该因此意气用事。”

奇犽用理解的目光看着他，他能感受到小杰的愤怒，这愤怒是出于那有力鼓动的胸腔中的火热内心所产生的强烈的正义感与责任感。小杰就如同一颗耀眼的红宝石，纯粹而散发着光芒，热烈而透着温润，即使过去了这么多年，他依旧是那个热诚的少年，与奇犽第一次遇见的那个男孩一模一样。

他总是发自内心地替别人着想，为别人担忧，他总是能一眼看到最柔软的那部分。

“我也很在意这点，”奇犽说道，“小麦也许不像他们所告诉我们的那样，只是一个被好意所收养的普通女孩，她的身上一定隐藏着什么秘密，而对方也正是因为知道了这个秘密才选择了绑架她。”

“可是要怎么查起？现在人已经被劫走了，唯一能提供给我们信息的M家闭口不言。”

“但我们可以就现在的条件推测啊。”奇犽狡黠地笑了笑，他摆了摆手示意小杰把耳朵凑过来。“你觉得他们为什么要隐藏这个女孩的身份？”

“为什么？”小杰狐疑地问。

“......”奇犽愣了一下，他本以为这样的提示足够使小杰懂得自己的意思，然而对方并没有立即理解，他只好继续说下去，“我想是因为这个女孩的身份会暴露他们辛苦隐藏的秘密，你觉得他们现在想要隐藏的最大秘密是什么？”

小杰愣了一下，继而恍然大悟，他差点就要喊出来，奇犽即时捂住了他的嘴巴。小杰抓住了奇犽捂在自己脸上的手臂，突然噗嗤笑了，两个人默契地相视而笑。

“我明白了，小麦一定与M集团的非法研究有关，虽然我现在还不能相信她会是参与这个研究的人，但她对于M集团一定是非常重要的存在。”

奇犽欣慰地笑笑，他觉得这一次用不着自己插手了。

“喂，你们俩在这里做什么？”

两个人聊得太投入以至于完全没有注意到比斯姬的出现，比斯姬一双锐利而不满的目光打量着两人，她掐着腰，忿忿的样子仿佛眼神能戳穿人。

奇犽意识到自己还处于和小杰拉扯的架势，他们俩平常在家里闹惯了，一不留神把这样的习惯带到了公共场所，并且还不是一般的场所里。他赶忙缩回了身子，和小杰分开，一边假装什么事都没有发生一边又有点心虚地回望站在身旁的比斯姬。

“咳咳，注意呀，这里可不是你们家的后花园，“比斯姬闪烁其词，善意地敲打两人，”现在警局里上下都快忙翻天了，你们竟然还这么悠闲？”

“抱歉啦，”小杰不好意思地揉了揉脑袋，“不过我和奇犽可没偷懒，我们刚才得到了一个大发现。”

“那就路上说吧。”比思姬笑了笑。

“嗯？”小杰露出疑惑的表情。

“你没看到通知吗？”比斯姬对小杰说道，“那个失踪的保姆所在的位置已经查出来了。”

“太好了。”小杰不由自主握紧了拳，他回头对奇犽柔声说道，“那我们一会儿再联系。”

“等等，小杰，”奇犽突然叫住了小杰，“我有个事情得提前告诉你，我觉得还是和你说一下为好，我这次可能没法参与了。”

“啊？”小杰愣了愣。< /p>

“那个电子保姆的机型是MZ09型，MZ09型是MZ08型的改良版，去除了部分机能以方便在市场上普及，为了能够大量生产M集团当时邀请了一个重要的合作伙伴，那就是揍敌客家族。”奇犽平静地说道，“我恐怕会因此受到影响。”

 

虽然命令的时间是八个小时，但他提前了一会儿回到了房间中。房间里没开灯，只有几点从墙缝里露出的绿光忽明忽暗地闪烁着。他的脚步落得很轻，似乎不想打扰到在房间中央沉睡着的人。

其实没有必要关灯，他想，据他所知天生失明的人是没有光感的，也就是说即使是有光他们也察觉不到它的存在。打个比方的话就是一只密封的房间，房间的形状和体积都是未知，而在这个房间里的是绝对的无尽的黑暗，身处其中的人连自己是否存在都无法确定。

他走到她的身边坐下，他的动作很轻，连他自己都不知道自己为什么要如此谨慎。

他看着她。

这个人类的睡相差劲之极，她保持着他离开时的样子，跪坐着，垂着的脑袋有规律地微微晃动。她咧着嘴，透明的口水从张开的嘴巴里淌了出来，模样邋遢极了。

他听到了她的梦呓，他留心地听了一会儿，发现她所说的都是军仪的位置。

他想起之前发现她时她也在念叨着这些，也正这样他才发现了她在军仪上的造诣。

坦诚地说，他佩服她的毅力，能够对一个事物达到如此痴迷的境界以至于梦里都是它是怎样的一个境界？他虽然无法想象但不由自主地感到佩服。这个人类女孩在某种程度上改变了他对人类的认知，她甚至使他开始想要重新审视这个种族。

他的视线扫到垂在地上的接头，因为他们毁掉了她的电子脑的部分功能，她现在只能通过最古老的设备直连才能接入网络。他伸手拿起了她的接头，他顿了顿，闭上眼睛主动接入了她的脑内网络。

他等待着冰冷的电子的感觉。脑内网络其实就是将脑内的活动借助电子脑而数据化成的一种实体，在培养皿中被孕育的日子里，他曾几次被动地连入一些这样的网络进行实验。

那些身穿白大褂的人类似乎想要探秘神域，也就是涉及人最隐私的部分，思想。

结果不难预料，他们不仅没有成功还顺利地玩火自焚，把自己推进了他准备好的陷阱里，也多亏了他们的这一无知举动，他比计划中更早地夺取了自由。

一阵温暖的风拂过他的肌肤，他震惊地睁开了眼睛。

他站在一片巨大的金色麦田中，麦浪一波接一波，把阳光的暖气和庄稼特有的香气推向他。他恍惚中觉得自己站在一片巨大的金色海洋中，头顶的阳光温暖而不刺眼，偶尔会有大片的云从天上飘过。

他的身上被晒得很暖，这种温暖一直抵进了心底。

他不由自主地接受这种暖意的抚摸，他没有理由也不想做出任何抵抗，他觉得自己整个人都放松了下来，有一瞬他觉得自己甚至能抓着风飞起来。自从拥有意识之后他是第一次产生这样的感觉。

但这一切是什么？

他诧异之极，隐约想起自己本是偷偷连接了那个人类的网络，想要窥视她的梦境。

她在哪里？棋子又在哪里？他焦躁地拨开麦秆，没有头绪地在这个莫名其妙的世界胡乱搜寻。麦田的前方还是麦田，他走了许久但一无所得。

他还是第一次遇到如此挫败的事情，在这里，他先前所依赖的一切都变得无力，他没有一丝头绪，连愤怒也无处可释。

这时天突然开始变化，一道落雷自天空劈下，如同电龙钻进了地底。他感受到大地的颤动，这是他从未感受的的自然的力量，他看见远方的地平线上浮现出雍容典雅的月影，细雨浇灭了纷扬的天火。

目睹了这一切的他突然间恍惚地明白了什么。

这一切都是她的世界，她的智慧，她的棋局。

它不是死的东西，不是冰冷的系统，不是滚动的数据。

它是活着的。是生命。


End file.
